From the consumers' point of view, outdoor folding chairs should ideally be light weight, foldable in minimum package, portable and composed of replaceable parts. Furthermore, since such chairs are meant to be used away from the conveniences of home, they should be multifunctional rather than just folding chairs. From the manufacturers' point of view, such chairs should be simple in design to reduce production and assembly costs, and they should also be of maximum stackability to minimize packaging, storage and transporting costs. Those folding chairs now commercially available do not meet all of these requirements.